


She's Going to Kill You

by thesparrowspeaks



Series: The Zadison Chronicles [13]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Domestic Coven, Madison Montgomery Needs a Hug, Motherly Cordelia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesparrowspeaks/pseuds/thesparrowspeaks
Summary: Or, Madison admits she's afraid of losing people again.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode, Zoe Benson/Madison Montgomery
Series: The Zadison Chronicles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522634
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	She's Going to Kill You

**Author's Note:**

> How many times can I make the "surprise bitch" joke before it stops being funny?

Zoe was discharged from the hospital the next day and taken home. Misty got some mud and fixed up her superficial wounds quickly, but was unable to heal her leg due to the cast.

“Delia, you know I can fix that leg-”

“I know, Misty,” her wife sighed for the thousandth time, “but the cast is already there, the surgery done, and she has to rest her head anyway. It’ll be fine.”

Madison chewed the inside of her cheek as she listened to their bickering fade outside to the greenhouse. Misty’s mud had also not helped the concussion, which was worse than the doctor originally thought. Nothing that rest wouldn’t fix, but that meant Zoe had to spend most of her day in their bedroom, lights dimmed, and she napped often. 

Zoe was asleep now, upstairs, while Madison was curled in a chair in the parlor. She didn’t want to leave Zoe’s side, but her girlfriend told her to go downstairs while she napped so she wouldn’t be sitting by herself. Madison finally agreed, pretending it was her idea so she “wouldn’t disturb your nap.”

Queenie was sitting on a nearby couch, television turned to The Bachelor. Coco and Mallory sat near her, half watching the show and half practicing using their powers. 

“Are you sure I’m going to be able to calorie count? So far I can still only tell you that snack cake is full of gluten,” Coco whined. 

“You could in the last timeline,” Mallory promised. “We actually had a good time with that one, putting food all over the dining room and making you give calorie counts for everything.”

“How did you know she didn’t just memorize the numbers?” Queenie asked idly. Mallory smirked at her. 

“You tested that last time, too, by eating a bite of a snowball and seeing if she could update the number.”

“Sounds like me,” Queenie shrugged. 

“What date was this on?” Coco asked. “Ballpark estimate.”

“Not sure, but you should know the dates aren’t lining up anyway,” Mallory shrugged. “You came to the academy sooner in this timeline, I think. And Madison came back sooner since Papa Legba let us take her back.”

Madison looked up at the mention of her name, and merely nodded her agreement. “Three of us knowing what happened in the last timeline has fucked shit up. Seems like everything is happening faster.”

“Not everything,” Mallory shrugged. “I was way more powerful by now last time.”

“That’s a good thing,” Queenie said. “You getting more powerful means Cordelia’s gonna die.”

“Can we not discuss anyone else dying?” Madison asked quietly, but the other girls had looked up to watch the rose ceremony on television and didn’t hear. 

“Have you tried anything lately?” Coco asked idly, poking her girlfriend in the ribs. “Anything you could do before?”

“I’ve tried the flower thing, because Zoe had all of us do it, but I can only change the color.”

“Oh let’s try it again,” Coco replied. “I haven’t tried that yet! Maybe I can change the colors.”

Mallory nodded and disappeared for a moment, returning with two white roses. She passed one to Coco and held the other, briefly reminding Coco what to do to change the color. Madison watched for a few moments before tears pricked the corners of her eyes, and opted to leave the room before anyone could notice. 

She ventured through the house, debating going back to their room, but not wanting to wake Zoe. She finally settled on going to the greenhouse, telling herself she would find something to do, but also knowing she didn’t want to be alone. Just as she figured, Cordelia and Misty were in there, tending to plants and working on some experiment.

Madison walked in and sat down at the center table, across from Cordelia. 

“Hey Maddie,” Misty said casually, hands deep in a bag of soil. “How’s Zoe?”

“Fine,” Madison answered idly. “She kicked me downstairs for a nap.”

“Poor thing. I wish there was more I could do for her concussion,” Cordelia said, shaking her head as she made some notes on her experiment. She looked up after a moment and peered at Madison, searching her face. 

“What?” Madison asked.

“Something’s wrong. Out with it,” the Supreme said, not unkindly. 

“Nothing’s wron-”

“No use lyin’, Maddie,” Misty interrupted. “We know ya too well.”

“Okay, fine,” Madison sighed. “We were sitting in the parlor, and Coco and Mallory were talking about...the other timeline, and what they were able to do, and Mallory was saying her powers weren’t growing yet...”

“Makes sense,” Cordelia said. “There isn’t a threat.”

“But there will be,” Madison said, suddenly becoming very interested in her fingernails. “Maybe not soon, but...she’s still the next Supreme.”

“Ya aren’t still mad it ain’t you, surely,” Misty said, eyebrows raised.

“No!”

“Then what’s wrong? Ya look like a kicked puppy.”

Madison took a shaky breath and sighed. “She’s going to kill Cordelia one day,” she said. She glanced at Misty out of the corner of her eye, seeing a pang of hurt come in with realization. Madison couldn’t bring herself to look at Cordelia. 

Silence fell, as Misty let out a quiet “oh.” After a moment, Cordelia put down what she was working on and walked around, wrapping her arms around Madison from behind. 

“She is the next Supreme,” Cordelia said firmly, “but I don’t plan to go away for a very, very long time. We eliminated the threat, there’s no reason for me to go anytime soon.”

“What if he comes back?” Madison asks, barely a whisper. “Or what if something else comes along?”

“We deal with it then.”

“I just...” Madison started, but then stopped as the lump in her throat cut off her voice. Tears began to stream down her face now; she was powerless to stop them. 

Cordelia spun Madison around so the girl could cry into her shoulder, wrapping arms around her tightly. Misty stepped over to them as well, gently running her fingers through Madison’s hair with one hand while the other wrapped around her wife. 

“I don’t w-want you to g-go,” Madison gulped, breaths shallow as she hid her face in her Supreme’s shoulder. 

“Shh,” Cordelia cooed, “I don’t plan to. Not for a long time.”

The three witches stayed intertwined until Madison’s sobs slowed, Cordelia trying to soothe her as much as she could, Misty wordlessly playing with Madison’s hair in the way she knew the younger girl found soothing. Once Madison’s cries slowed and became even, Misty pulled away gently. 

“I’m gonna tell the other girls they’re fendin’ for themselves tonight,” she said, “and then I’m gonna see if Zoe is awake and help her into our room. I’m feelin’ a movie night.”

“Good idea,” Cordelia nodded. “Tell Queenie she can order pizza if she gets the triple cheese thing Madison and Zoe like, and a veggie lover for us. We can get Zoe.”

“It’s okay,” Madison said, sniffing and wiping her eyes. She sat up a little straighter, her stubborn sense of pride returning. “I’m fine, you can go back to these plants.”

“Madison,” Cordelia said, “we’re having a movie night. I’m going to pick up here, you go change and I will be up in five minutes. I’m still your Supreme and I say so.” There was a hint of a smile on her lips with that final sentence. 

Madison stared at her for a moment before sighing. “Fine, whatever,” she said, rolling her eyes and moving to leave the greenhouse. 

Cordelia turned back to the experiment she had been working on, cleaning it up for the day, when she was interrupted by small arms wrapping around her.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I promise Zoe is coming back, I just really needed some Cordelia/Madison motherly love, okay?


End file.
